Los Dragones que aman demasiado
by Alex-Magna
Summary: Los dragones tenemos una debilidad que cuando amamos a alguien damos todo por ese alguien incluso dejamos que nos maten… AtemXOriginal SetoXOriginal


_**Capitulo uno:**_

POV: del autor

Me gustaría ubicarlos un poco en la historia.

Pasaron dos años desde el último duelo entre el faraón y Yugi pero por una de esas cosas del destino no pudo ir a su descanso eterno aun así no le molestó quedarse en el presente más aun con un cuerpo propio. Entonces decidió terminar el último año del secundario con sus amigos de siempre.

Era un día normal en el colegio para nuestros héroes.

_Oigan chicos no les apetece ir a un bar de rock el viernes por la noche tocará una banda que promete mucho_ dijo muy emocionado Joey.

_Nose chicos yo creo que paso, el rock muy pesado no es de mi agrado_ dijo Yugi.

_Yugi no seas aburrido, además iras con nosotros a mí tampoco me gusta ese tipo de música pero voy porque seguro que no divertiremos viendo gente rara_ dijo Tristán animando al pequeño.

_Cuenta con migo Joey_ dijo Yami.

_Yo también iré_ dijo Tea sin mucho ánimo.

_Es un hecho mañana a la noche iremos a ver esta banda_ dijo muy entusiasta el rubio.

Al día siguiente a la noche.

El bar al que habían ido no era muy grande, ni tenía mucha iluminación con un escenario en el fondo y algunas mesas, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol inundaba el lugar, el lugar estaba casi lleno de personas vestidas de negro, con accesorios de cuero, cadenas y tachas.

Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa en el medio ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del escenario.

_WOW no creí que este lugar estuviera tan lleno_ dijo el rubio.

_Al parecer la banda está es más popular de lo que pensábamos_ acoto Tristán

Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión, ropa oscura como para no desentonar entre la gente.

De repente las luces se apagaron para darle paso a los reflectores sobre el escenario que iluminaban a la banda. Eran dos chicas: una en la guitarra y otra era la vocalista, también dos chicos uno en la batería y el otro en el bajo.

La vocalista se acercó al micrófono.

_Buenas noches nosotros somos "Némesis Vampírica"_ ella hizo una pausa al fijarse en alguien en especial del publico _Espero que les guste_ concluyo secamente luego de dar una última calada a su cigarrillo para tirarlo y apagarlo con el pie.

Empezaron a tocar, el rock pesado retumbo en el lugar, lo que más impactó era la voz de la chica era indescriptible por momentos era un dulce ángel cantando un rock suave, en otros parecía que la había poseído el mismo demonio, mientras que el rock se tornaba más violento y fuerte.

Yami no quitaba la mirada a esa chica, no lo podía creer ¿Acoso era una broma del destino? Estaba seguro que no. Sus ojos ¿Cómo no reconocerlos? ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Simplemente son únicos, grandes y negros con ese brillo color rojo sangre. Su piel blanca era otra prueba, no existe ni existirá una chica con esa piel blanca como la nieve pero con apariencia suave como el terciopelo y su pelo negro ondulado. Definitivamente no podía estar equivocado era imposible que hubiera dos como ella.

Pero…

_Atem, ¿Qué te pasa? _ preguntó su amiguito Yugi.

_Nada_ logro articular sintió que su voz se iba a quebrar en cualquier segundo.

_ ¿Estás seguro? Te vez pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma_ le señaló Yugi.

_Es aterrador como canta la chica esta_ trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, además que era lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

_Concuerdo con Atem parece realmente poseído por el demonio_ decía Tea.

_La de la guitarra me parece conocida pero ¿Dónde la habré visto?_ interrumpió Tristán.

_ ¿No se parece a Kisara la chica de las memorias del faraón, la que tenía en su interior al dragón blanco de ojos azules?_ dijo Joey tratando de recordar.

_Si, ahora que la recuerdo son idénticas nada más que con un par de diferencias.

_La ropa por ejemplo y que usa maquillaje fuerte.

Yami no participo en el resto de la conversación estaba concentrado en que terminara el concierto e ir corriendo hacia ella para aclarar todo… O por lo menos saber que es ella…

Terminó el concierto y los chicos salieron del bar.

_Adelántense yo olvide algo adentro_ se excusó Yami.

_ ¿Seguro? ¿No preferís que te esperemos? _ dijo Yugi preocupado por su amigo.

_No, en serio vayan los alcanzo luego.

_Está bien.

Esperó que se fueran para colarse atrás del bar por la salida de emergencia, sabía por experiencia que por esa parte salían las bandas, no era la primera vez que iba a ese bar a ver alguna banda. Para su suerte no había fans esperándolos. Tardaron un rato en salir hasta que salieron. No le importaba la banda solo quería hablar con ella.

_ ¡Helena! _la llamó Yami.

Ella lo miró asustada, lo sabía si era él, en el concierto jamás menciono su nombre real solo unas pocas personas lo sabían: su familia y el faraón.

Sus amigos se pusieron a lado de ella, mostrando sus colmillos, garras y gruñendo como si fueran animales salvajes.

_Renz me puedo encargar de él, por favor vayan yo iré más tarde, puedo sola_ dijo la chica a la que Yami llamó Helena.

El tal Renz que era aparentemente el mayor de ellos, pálido, cabello negro ondulado peinado para atrás. Se incorporó agarró de manera suave el brazo de la chica rubia de su lado para que lo siguiera al rato lo otros lo siguieron menos la tal Helena.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _hablo ella enojada.

Él vio que ella se mostraba enojada pero las lágrimas amenazaban caer de sus ojos.

_ No me digas ¿Quieres terminar de destruirme? _dijo ella levantando la voz _No olvides que fui yo la que te asesinó hace cinco mil años y puedo volver a hacerlo si me provocas…

Hola espero que les guste ya lo publique antes pero me di cuenta que el tema de los vampiros esta muy gastado por ende lo tuve que cambiar.

Comenten


End file.
